sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuprite (Regimango)
Cuprite is a gem made and owned by Regimango. Appearance His gem is deep crimson square. He has what looks like silver plate armour on his body including greaves, chest plate, shoulder guards and gauntlets. The armour is trimmed with crimson lining on it. Under the armour, a black bodysuit can be seen. He has a helm with a similar silver colour with red trimming but has a red tinted visor. The helm can be removed to reveal his short grey hair. His skin is a lighter red. His eyes have red pupils. Relationships Humanity Cuprite has had many encounters with humans of many cultures and he respects their prowess in battle, however, he still views them as savages and inferior beings. Itztli Cuprite dislikes Itztli due to their savagery and lack of discipline. Cuprite believes gems like that should be poofed and imprisoned or shattered completely. Personality Loyal to a fault but also can be rash and can tend to ignore things if he doesn't deem them worth his time. He is always ready for a fight and will never turn down a challenge against an equal or greater foe. But often he will refuse to fight one deemed weaker. Backstory During the Earth rebellion Cuprite fought on the side of Homeworld as a front line soldier, however after the war was concluded Cuprite was sent to Earth to hunt down gem deserters and rebels. He then travelled to central America in search of Itztli, there was a strong human resistance but he refused to go home without something. He found Itztli and they duelled ending with Itztli once again retreating to the jungle. He then went to Egypt to find Tjehenet, the native humans tried to put up a strong resistance but Tjehenet was captured. He returned to Homeworld with his captive, who was then punished brutally for defection. He is still occasionally called upon by the diamonds to hunt down rebels, such as when he was sent to capture Gagat, she gave little resistance due to her sadness and passive personality. Abilities Cuprite has normal gem abilities such as shape-shifting, bubbling and weapon summoning. Skills * Physically powerful: He's strong and athletic, his tall strong build enables this. Abilities * Longsword Proficiency: He has a longsword he can summon from his gem and is quite competent with it. * Built in Armour: He has armour built into his clothing. It resembles a knights' plate mail, and can deflect attacks. It can be dented, scratched and broken, but can be repaired with relative ease. * Thermo-manipulation (sword): If angry he can make his sword white hot, allowing it to melt through most metals and other materials. As a drawback, it becomes harder to wield making it ungainly and hard to use. Fusions Cuprite is usually against fusion as he considers it a tactic for the weak however, he will fuse on occasion, such an example is Bauxite. * Bauxite: Bauxite is the fusion of Cuprite and Ivoire. Trivia * He is fond of some words that have fallen into disuse in everyday culture, such as craven, sir, and thou. Gemology * It is a minor copper ore * Gem quality cuprite is extremely rare, due to its fragility and small size. Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Regi's Gems Category:Aguna's artwork